I Was Found
by shikshiinjr
Summary: ::OneShot:: Deviates chapter 48... theories and heartbreak. My first SnK fanfic, so please go easy on me. In which Ymir does whatever she can to protect someone most impotant to her.


**Wow... so first fic and it's YumiKuri... typical. Ahh well, I have such a strong emotion for these two that cannot be contained so yeah... :)**

**Okay, I seriously didn't intend for this to turn out like it did... but. Yeh. It's a theory and I really do hope it doesn't come true. Doubt it. :) :| :(**

**Okay, I'm psyching myself out so I'll just let you continue! ^_^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin... because then I'll be loved and hated. Since I am neither, it is safe to assume I am not Isayama Hajime :P**

* * *

Ymir breathed in and out, her dry parched throat producing rasping breaths. Inside the manifestation of her Titan body, her senses pounded, although muffled. Her mind registered the hammering beats of Reiner's footsteps, the calls of her comrades. She was thirsty, so thirsty. Shifting a little, she groaned as her throat stuck and huffed faster, taking in deep breaths of air.

What was she doing? Why was she doing this?

She shut her eyes tight to keep her head from spinning.

Ymir couldn't hang on much longer, she knew. A day had passed and she had already shifted twice, not to mention the extensive time she had been regenerating. Dehydration dethroned her rational mind, and it was a wonder how she could even hang on to Reiner's bouncing body. She wanted water; she needed water badly.

The events of that afternoon satisfied her greatly. Christa had come for her; the small, cute, innocent Christa. Her heart had swelled. She felt alive again, and the need to see the girl was overwhelming. So she had gone for her, after snapping the girl in her mouth, bounded away back to the two traitors.

The feeling of Christa on her tastebuds disgusted her. She hated the familiar taste of salty human flesh and resisted the urge to swallow. Her willpower alone prevented her from harming the girl. And when she had finally released the girl, Christa had pledged her trust. Ymir was speechless. She couldn't have felt more strongly for the girl than she already did.

It wasn't only a few minutes later that the scouting legion had swarmed them and Christa had already prevented Mikasa from killing her. She was fully prepared to die at that point, and only when Christa appeared in her line of vision did she realise that she needed to live. She needed to survive to keep this godsend alive.

Ymir's eyes snapped open when a soft sensation came from her scalp. She raised her eyes up and gazed upwards toward the source. Christa was running her hands down her scalp, calming her, a sliver of pleasure riding down her skin. It was as if the whole world had slowed.

Quick to notice her gaze, Christa smiled sweetly and Ymir looked away, as if she were blinded. She couldn't look upon the girl. A bad person was not deserving of such a sweet individual. She was a lie, a titan in human clothing. It was bad enough that she had been lying to Christa for the past five years. She was not deserving of any kindness.

Though, the soothing sensation continued regardless.

Focusing on the shouting in front of her, Ymir was quick to piece together the situation. Connie and Jean were trying their hardest to negotiate with Bertholdt and Mikasa's insistent provocations were unrelenting. Ymir could even sense his distraught mind.

"Who," came a small voice, nearly unheard over the roar of the wind around them. However, her sensitive hearing could make out his despairing words.

"_Who_," he cried as loud as he could, pouring his heart out on his sleeve, "_actually wants to kill people_?"

Reiner remained stone-faced, though Ymir had the feeling that he was suffering as much as Bertholdt.

"Who do you think… who do you think _wants_ to do this? Who _likes _doing something like this?" His voice broke, and Ymir could tell he was holding his tears in. His need to explain stuck in his mouth, and came out in short sentences, thoughts like a raging maelstrom in his mind.

"Being hated by people… Even if we killed… we did what was natural! What is done can't be undone!" Ymir could sense that Eren had come to his senses. She could smell his surprise and malevolence in the air, taste it even. "But… we… couldn't be forgiven. Only the time that we were acting as soldiers was… enjoyable…"

Even if Bertholdt was yammering about the long distant past, Ymir couldn't help but grudgingly agree. She had enjoyed her time training, and couldn't be bothered being a _real_ soldier. Bertholdt's voice had lowered and he paused, as if pondering his situation.

"It wasn't a _lie_, Connie!" he finally howled, exasperation evident in his growl, "Jean! It's true that we deceived everyone, but… not everything was a lie! I really did think of us as comrades!"

Connie and Jean looked were stunned into silence as they stared at the massive hands that caged Bertholdt and Eren in. Mikasa relentlessly pounded on the armoured fingers, determined to find an entrance.

"We… have no way to apologise… but… somebody… please somebody…" Bertholdt chocked out, "I'm begging! Somebody, please find us…"

Ymir's eyes widened at his words. She agreed with them, every damn thing he had said. She shifted uncomfortably on Reiner's shoulders and pondered on Bertholdt's words. She needed help too; she needed somebody to find her as well. It was all true. Bertholdt spoke the truth from his agony-filled words.

The silence was unavoidable. Everyone had stopped. Jean and Connie hadn't spoken since, and Armin had yet to impart any of his wisdom. Mikasa seemed to have stopped her pounding and looked passive. For a moment, for a slight second, Ymir thought her endeavours had been relented.

"Bertholdt," she sighed with a long quiet voice, a hint of malice hidden in its folds, "give Eren back."

She sounded tired, and a soft sigh escaped Bertholdt. He took a moment to reply.

"I can't," his voice seemed firm initially, but his next words quivered from unyielding control. "Somebody has to do it. Somebody… will have to… stain their hands with blood."

The tension in the air was unbearable, broken only when a man on a horse shouted below them.

"_Get away from there, guys_!" he bellowed, "I can't believe this… what is he trying to do? Erwin… !?"

Ymir gazed out into the distance and her eyes widened, adrenaline pumping in her body. Her breathing was heavy and she cursed Reiner and Bertholdt for the hundredth time for not having any water. Christa gasped from the top of her head and she released an arm from its hold on Reiner's back and hugged the quivering girl close.

"He brought all the titans here!"

Everyone held their breaths as they witnessed the great mass of Titans hurtling toward them, the blond haired man at the lead of the horde. He was going to do it. Ymir was certain; this was a man who was ready to stain his hands with blood. She cursed at his stupidity.

Reiner picked up the pace, and Ymir could already tell that he was planning to barge his way through. No doubt Armin had already picked up on that plan too.

"Reiner! Stop this!" Armin yelled over the increased howl of the wind, "you can't bust through! Please Reiner!"

Ymir grit her teeth and held onto Reiner's back tighter, carefully holding Christa firmly while the others used their gear to imbed the hooks into any soft skin they could find, stabilising themselves. As Erwin swerved, she could see his gritted teeth. Ymir cursed the man infinitely, and watched with narrowed eyes as he galloped away behind them, away from the approaching throng.

As they hit, the impact of Reiner's body jostled and it was all she could do to hold on. The others gripped his armoured fingers, and held on for dear life. Another impact, and another. The Titans were relentless. Ymir felt as if she was going to throw up, though nothing would come up.

From the corner of her eye, Ymir spotted a figure hurtling toward her. She quickly spun and used the momentum to smash her foot into its face, leaving it to crash to the ground, smoke billowing from its face. However, the Titan was soon crushed underneath the advancing horde, and disappeared from sight. Gritting her teeth, Ymir struggled to regain her balance and dug her fingers and toes into Reiner's back. If Reiner felt any pain, he was not showing it.

Christa was shaking in her arms and Ymir growled. They couldn't rely on Eren; he still hadn't regenerated _and_ was tied up. Bertholdt was their only chance, but who would look after Eren? And who was to say that the others wouldn't kill him as soon as he emerged form Reiner's fingers?

Sighing, she grabbed Christa in her hand and placed her down as carefully as she could between the jolts to join the others at Renier's fingers.

"Ymir! No, I want to stay with you," she cried, copying the others and gripping tightly onto Reiner. She had yet to attach herself to him with her gear.

"Christa… no," Ymir tried to speak. She cursed her slow Titan mouth, and leant over, touching Christa's soft face with her calloused Titan fingers. "Stay here… stay safe."

"It's Historia," she responded, voice wavering. Holding back another retort, _Historia_ surprisingly obeyed her, and Ymir nodded in satisfaction. There was so much that she wanted to say but was given so little time. Plus, she needed her full concentration if she was to fight the Abnormal Titan's who jumped at them. Spotting another one, she swung herself up and delivered a head rolling kick to its chin. Its head snapped back as it fell backward, disappearing under the advancing titans.

Grinning with satisfaction from inside her Titan, Ymir was relieved when she saw the end of the horde. Another titan was sent hurtling to the ground by her fist and she gripped his back tightly. It was until then that she heard a scream. She snapped her head toward the group nestled against Renier's fingers immediately to assess the situation. Three titans seemed to have attached themselves to Reiner's front and were scrabbling at the group, a swipe coming dangerously close to Historia. With a snarl, Ymir strained her muscles and pulled herself up, propelling forward like a bullet. She swiped at the Titan and it fell, taking on of them down with it.

Reiner roared and Ymir looked behind her to see two other Titans on his back. She growled, and swiped at the last titan on his front before launching at the two scrambling up his back. Ymir reared up, gathering some final strength before launching forward, only to stop short when she slammed on Reiner's shoulder. A strong pain seared from her foot and she looked behind her, only to see the titan she thought she had gotten rid of ripping off her foot. Gasping out in agony, she could hear a scream breaking through the ringing in her head. She looked back at Historia, who stared at her with wide frightened eyes.

Growling, Ymir kicked the Titan off and it smashed down to the ground, crushed under Reiner's foot. Another searing pain erupted on her arm and she gargled out blood when her right limb went missing. Smoke poured from her wounds as she smashed one of the Titan's head in, once again disappearing under the throng of titans who still pursued them. She grappled with the other titan, before it also disappeared underneath the footing.

Panting, she slumped over Reiner's shoulders and moaned in pain. She felt footsteps on her back and somehow turned her head, only to see Historia race over to her slumped figure.

"Ymir!" she cried, tapping the nape of her Titan's neck, "Ymir answer me!"

Ymir groaned and forced herself to exit, with the thought of feeling Historia's touch. Historia launched herself at her and refused to let go. Ymir chuckled weakly and held her back, stroking her silky curls. The smaller girl was sniffling, wiping her tears onto her shirt.

"Hey. Hey calm down short stuff," she grinned, wincing when Historia pinched her. "Ouch, hey, I said calm down."

Not the best lines she could come up with but at that moment, she couldn't really care. Historia looked up at her with tear-stained eyes and stared at her. Ymir gazed back, her emotions swirling, her heart beginning to quicken.

"You are an idiot Ymir," Historia sniffled, rising to her knees and becoming level with Ymir's sitting figure. "A big idiot but I love you."

Ymir didn't know what kind of context the smaller girl meant but the words still made her hear pound. It wasn't like her usual useless teasing, it sounded different. She tilted her head down shyly, not used to such sincere actions. Being a Titan for sixty years, Ymir definitely hadn't been exposed to romance. With her years in Wall Sina, her top priority was survival and not many people approached her. She was happy on her own, and never got used to interaction with people, let alone the feelings of affection and love. Only after meeting 'Christa' did she know what strong emotions felt like.

"Ymir," Historia called softly, raising her chin up and leaning forward. She couldn't control her heart as it pounded, and screwed her eyes shut. Soft lips graced her roughened face. Her nose was assaulted and so was her forehead. When these sensations stopped, she opened her eyes. Historia's soft eyes stared right back at her. Ymir stopped. Her mind was melting. This wasn't happening. As Christa leant forward, her lips dangerously close, Ymir felt herself get pulled back. Eyes widening in shock, she instinctively pushed Historia off her Titan body.

"Ymir!" Historia cried, horrified. Ymir couldn't help but smile at the irony. It wasn't happening indeed.

Another titan had latched onto her body and pulled her back. She growled, and re-entered her titan, before swiping at its face. With a cry, it let her go but Ymir was still falling, and away from Reiner who was still sprinting forward.

Oddly, Ymir felt at peace. She hit the ground painfully and scrambled to her feet, trying in vain to dash forward after the Armoured Titan. Her breaths got more and more painful as she ran and in the distance she could see Historia being held back by her male counterpart, Armin Arlert. Ymir gave a chuckle at that one.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Sound was oddly muffled and in her final moments, she heard the pounding of her beaten heart, the thunder of advancing footsteps behind her, and the anguished cry in the distance. Admittedly, her heart clenched at the sound which penetrated into the haze of her mind.

Ymir sighed, and thought once again about Bertholdt's plea. 'Somebody, please find us…' he had said. As she lay staring at the cloudless sky, she couldn't help but scoff at her stupidity. Of course, she had already been found. She had been found by a goddess. She had been taken care of by a goddess. She didn't need any more help. This was the God-given truth.

She chuckled again, and a smile remained on her face even when the countless figures loomed over her. At least she would stop the advancing titans from following Reiner. At least she could help Historia one last time. She was glad to have had the goddess grace her life. She was glad she had spent her remaining time with Historia, breathing in her scent, touching her golden curls. In fact, she could still feel the silky locks and smell her sweet aroma. How a person smelled that good after a couple of days was beyond her, yet the small girl still managed to do it.

As she was lifted into the air, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the irony; when had Ymir, selfish and distasteful Ymir, become the heroic martyr? When had Ymir taken up Historia's unsightly habit? Now that she thought about it, she kind of understood where Historia was coming from. Protecting people through heroic means felt surprisingly good. Though, she was a bit saddened that she'd never see Historia again.

Ymir cried out in pain when she was dug out of her titan. The empty titan shell disintegrated in front of her eyes and she heaved as the monster who held her clenched tightly. But she kept that small smile. She kept it because she knew that Historia was safe, and had the revelation that she had been found. Now it was her turn to repay back her goddess.

* * *

**Okay... yeah I know... but at least she was happy right :D constructive criticism is welome. No flamers... y'know. Yada yada yada... I hope it's alright :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes... I kinda didn't edit properly and yeah... haha, it turned out like this. I'll go through and fix later.**


End file.
